This invention relates to a method and arrangement for point-by-point scanning of a sequence of pictures. More specifically, it relates to the scanning of movie film having a frame frequency of approximately 18 frames per second to be reproduced on a television receiver having a field frequency of approximately 60 fields per second.
In known arrangements for reproducing movie film on television, the film is advanced in a step-by-step manner. The time period wherein the film is in motion must be short relative to the time wherein the scanning takes place. In particular, in television the length of time between two successive vertical scannings is only approximately one-tenth of the total time. Thus the film advance must take place very rapidly, requiring elaborate advancing means and also leading to relatively great wear of the film perforations.